


Off Limits

by The_Bentley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 666 Fics Fics Fics (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Humorous Ending, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Pampering, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley have had sex in many different places, except for one that Crowley has decided is off limits.  Aziraphale would like to change that.  Will he get his way?





	Off Limits

**Author's Note:**

> 666 Fics Fics Fics Prompt: Forbidden

“No,” said Crowley.

Now he knew why Aziraphale was buttering him up with all this pampering. He was seated on the plush carpet in his lounge, leaning against the leather couch while Aziraphale sat on it deftly plaiting small braids in his long hair. The angel tied off an end and picked up the brush again, running it through the loose lengths. Crowley purred with contentment.

“Why not, my dear? We’ve done it everywhere. Your balcony, the couch in the bookshop, St. James’ park with time stopped, that hidden corner of the art gallery, on the wing over the countryside, the roof of that cathedral…”

“Lots of places,” interrupted Crowley sleepily. “But some things are sacred. We’re not having sex in the Bentley.”

Aziraphale stroked his fiery hair, allowing it to fall out of his hands. He pulled it back, brushing it from roots to tips, its strands shining from all the attention he was giving those locks.

“Mmm, it feels good but I’m not going to give in. I wouldn’t let you in her when you were covered in cream cake. What makes you think I want sweat and other stuff all over the leather?”

Aziraphale was leaning down, breathing in his ear, so close Crowley could almost feel his eyelashes brush his temple. “It’s not like you can’t miracle sweat away.”

“I’ll always know what we did there. Like paint on a jacket.”

“I almost think you love that car more than me.”

“Oi!”

The angel’s teeth were on his earlobe, gently nibbling while his hands slid into Crowley’s shirt, seeking out his nipples to tease. Crowley threw back his head with a pleasured hum. Aziraphale smiled, slinking down on to the floor and on to his partner’s lap. He felt things harden against his thigh and wiggled playfully in response. Hands wandered over his back vanishing his shirt while he vanished Crowley’s.

“What have you got going here?” Crowley had snaked a hand inside Aziraphale’s pants, feeling soft folds and wetness. “That’s new. You’ve never had that before.”

“It’s for you… _Oh! Yes!”_ He arched his back as Crowley tinkered around, sliding his finger back and forth against his clit. 

It took Crowley all of several short moments to give Aziraphale his first orgasm with his new genitalia. The angel was scrambling with trouser buttons and zippers in a sudden frenzied need for more. Crowley laughed softly.

They disappeared while Aziraphale’s hands were fisting in Crowley’s long locks, holding his head firm. His lips pressed hard against the demon’s, teeth capturing his serpentine tongue, sucking on it. The angel registered Crowley’s surprise on a mental level. Surprise, amusement, lust. And love.

He found himself invaded, taken as Crowley shifted enough to line things up just right. His vocalizations filled the flat as he writhed on Crowley’s lap, slowly realizing that he had the upper hand here. 

Grinning in triumph he put his hands on Crowley’s shoulders knocking him back against the couch, but positioning himself so his clit was rubbing against the top of Crowley’s cock. Indescribable feelings shot through his body, so different yet so similar to the sensuous emotions he was used to. It was scrumptious.

Crowley attempted taking back control to slow him down, but failed because Aziraphale held him off balance, his hands firmly on his shoulders. The demon brought a hand up to caress Aziraphale’s face, brushing curls off his temple.

Aziraphale kept coming, orgasm after orgasm. He rocked his hips, nails digging into Crowley’s shoulders. The demon had finished some time ago, but he didn’t register it.

“Slow down, angel. You’re frenzied. First time having multiple orgasms can be something. It’s time to stop.” 

He gently pried Aziraphale’s hands from his shoulders, coaxed the angel who was whimpering with aftershocks off his lap and wrapped his arms around him soothingly, one hand stroking his hair.

“That sort of backfired on you, didn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“In more than one way. It was fun, but the answer’s still no.”

**Author's Note:**

> We do not have sex in the Bentley. Ever. It's just too traumatizing and there are some things I just do not want on my upholstery. 😁 Actually, I figure that since the Bentley is so precious to Crowley, he wouldn't allow any sort of hijinx to go on in it, including sex.


End file.
